Saix Puppy
by snowseal135
Summary: When Demyx is feeling lonely and under-appreciated, he comes across an oddly familiar looking puppy. Saix OOC. Note: This is NOT a Demyx/Saix pairing. I do NOT believe in yaoi.


_**Saix Puppy**_

Hey there! I'm here with a short one-chapter story, kinda cute haha, just a random idea that my best friend, StarsAtMidnight29, gave me. After this go read her stories 'cause they're freaking beasty!! Anyway, on to the story. [[Dedicated to her by the way]]

It was a normal day around Castle Oblivion, Luxord was losing to himself in poker games, Axel was drawing triangles on his face, Larxene was being moody, Xigbar was arguing with Lexaeus about how he's a better pirate than Jack Sparrow. The others were just being they're regular nobody selves.

Then again, I'm sorry to say that I've got to take that back. For Demyx, today was no normal day.

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, sat in his room feeling a little lonely and bored. Everyone else were occupied but he was tired of playing his Sitar, tired of fooling around with his mullet hair which he had just finished brushing.

He felt like he wanted something more; another friend. Someone who always wanted to be by his side. Someone he could count on. Sure he was friends with the others in Organization XIII, but he still had a deep down feeling that they 'had the wrong guy'.

He stared to the ground a moment, then decided he would go out to buy Sea Salt ice cream for everyone. Maybe then he'd have someone to talk to.

Demyx walked out of his room and headed downstairs, hoping to not disturb everyone else. He was outside and was walking down a shady alley on the way to the store when he heard an unfamiliar noise.

It was a scratching noise…followed by incessant whining…_a bird, maybe?_ Demyx thought to himself. He shrugged it off and continued on to the store.

The noise got farther and farther away, now barely audible as he pushed the doors open to a small blue store. Not many people were there. Demyx walked over to the ice cream section.

But to his surprise, they were out of Sea Salt ice cream. "Eeh, that figures. That'd be _my_ luck." He sighed. "I guess I could get something else." He shrugged.

Demyx passed by different isles, taking into consideration what all the Organization members liked. It was difficult to pick one kind of food for 12 people.

"I wonder if they've had lunch…" Demyx said, eyeing a pizzeria across the street from outside the window.

"That's it! I've got it! Everyone likes pizza!" Demyx then hurried over to the pizzeria.

Demyx came out of the pizzeria with five boxes of pizza. He walked back through the dark, narrow alley…there was that noise again. Was it getting closer?

Then he heard a tapping of feet, his first instinct was to think it was Sora playing another trick on him. Demyx stopped in his tracks, clenched his teeth and turned around, "Give it up, Sora!" He snapped.

He realized that there was no one there. He looked from left to right and saw nothing. Then he felt something on his foot and immediately looked down, shocked at what he saw.

It was a small white and brown puppy. It'd been a long time since Demyx had seen a dog. "Uh, hey there." Demyx smiled.

He got a closer look at the small animal and noticed that on his face, one of the brown spots on his forehead looked like it formed to make an 'x'. Demyx laughed, "You look like my friend Saix! Do you have an owner around?" Demyx looked around the area.

Then he turned his eyes back to the puppy, "Are you lost?"

The puppy sat down and took out his front paw and scratched on Demyx's leg a little, Demyx flinched, "Uh…"

The puppy barked.

"I guess you need to go back to your home. I've got to get these pizzas to my home before they get cold. See ya around." Demyx took off back to Castle Oblivion, leaving the dog sitting in the alley.

Demyx called everyone into the dining room. "This had better be for a good reason." Luxord said.

"Oh it is! I got you guys pizza!" Demyx said happily.

There was no reply from anyone, then Xemnas spoke up, "Demyx, none of us like pizza."

Demyx's face dropped, "Oh." Then the other Organization members left the room, except for Saix.

He shrugged and walked over to the sad looking Demyx, "I'll eat a slice of it, I don't mind pizza."

A smile crept across Demyx's face as he handed Saix some pizza, "Well it's here if you want more, I think I'll go sit outside for a while…"

A few minutes later, Demyx was on the front porch of Castle Oblivion, again lonely. Then he felt something hit his arm. He turned to look at it, and there was the puppy again. Demyx looked around the dog to see if any people were around.

"Hey there, again." Demyx said as he petted the puppy's soft, fuzzy head.

"You're kinda cute you know?" He smiled. The puppy scratched at the door.

"Oh no, no, no. Can't go in there, Xemnas'll have you dead for sure. I wish I could keep you, you're so darn cute! …You look a little thin…hey! I'll be right back! Sit here, sit still okay?"

The puppy sat down as if he understood everything Demyx said. Demyx came back to the puppy with some pizza, "Here you go." He fed the little dog and his tail wagged back and forth quickly.

"I don't know if pizza is good for dogs, but it's something for you to eat at least."

Saix walked outside to check on Demyx, he sort of felt bad for him being alone all day. He opened the door and saw Demyx breaking off little pieces to feed the puppy.

"Demyx!" Saix startled him.

Demyx turned around, catching his breath, "Oh. Whew you scared me Saix. Um…" Demyx grabbed the dog and shoved it in his hood to hide it.

Saix laughed, "What are you doing? What is that?" Saix tugged at Demyx's hood.

"It's nothing." Demyx answered lightning quick.

Saix folded his arms, "Your hood is moving."

"Well don't tell anyone, I wasn't planning to keep him, he was just out here alone and I felt bad so I fed him…I just kinda had some compassion for him, y'know?" Demyx pulled the small puppy out of his hood.

"Demyx! He can't eat pizza! He gets sick!" Saix took the puppy out of Demyx's hands.

Demyx looked puzzled, "What?" He tilted his head.

"Uh…" Saix looked away for a second, "I found this dog a while ago…and I'd…I'd…been hiding him in my room from Xemnas…well a few days ago he got lost and…he seems to have taken a liking to you."

"You've been keeping him?"

"Yes…"

"What have you been calling him?"

Saix uttered a laugh, "Saix puppy. When I found him, he wasn't in a very good condition, I couldn't just leave him there…so I took him in. I don't care if Xemnas finds out. I've grown attached to this little dog. Thanks for finding him, Demyx."

"Haha it was nothing."

"Well I'm going to take Saix puppy back up to my room now." Saix started to walk back inside then Demyx stopped him.

"Can I still see him sometimes?"

"Of course." Saix smiled and went to his room.

Demyx sat back and grinned…_Saix puppy…_

…And they say nobodies don't have hearts.

**A/N **

_So how did you like that? Send me a review please, all reviews are loved!_


End file.
